Rescisão
by sweetkitten4
Summary: A gente se encontrava. Transava. Ia para casa. Não éramos amantes. Éramos "amigos" com benefícios. Funcionava...até algumas coisas mudarem. TRADUÇÃO, da autora GeekChic12.
1. Chapter 1

.**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora GeekChic12. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

** Existem regras. Ignore-as e você se fode. E não é no bom sentido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Prostituta?**

**Bella**

Em uma mesa chique de um restaurante moderno de Seattle, o marido da Dra. Cullen, Emmett, estava nos matando de rir com seu jeito único de viver a vida como um pai-dono-de-casa – desde coisas como recusar as investidas das mamães solteiras no playground até colocar seu vizinho de 3 anos de idade na imensa lista de garotos que nunca poderiam namorar suas filhas.

"- Outro dia a Lily foi..."

Eu não registrei mais nada que Emmett disse depois de olhar para a porta e vê-lo.

Notei seu jeito de andar antes mesmo de ver seu rosto. Era tão sexy que eu nem conseguia achar uma comparação equivalente. Como ele conseguia andar assim tão casualmente, no meio de um restaurante cheio? E o mais importante, que porra ele estava fazendo aqui?

Ele pensaria que isso era uma quebra do nosso acordo se ele me visse em um encontro?

Olhei para baixo e para o outro lado, tentando me esconder atrás do meu cabelo. Talvez ele não me notasse. Dei uma olhadela novamente, e Rosalie e Emmett trocaram um olhar confuso antes de olhar para trás. Ele estava vindo diretamente para nossa mesa.

Eu silenciosamente rezava, "Vire. Vire. Vire" na minha cabeça.

Rosalie olhou de volta para mim por um segundo com um sorriso animado, antes de se voltar para ele, se levantando para abraçá-lo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele me viu, um pouco antes dos braços dela o apertarem. "Edward, estou tão feliz que você conseguiu vir", ela disse. "Eu estava ficando um pouco preocupada."

_Mas é claro que sim._ Só tem mais ou menos 4 milhões de pessoas morando na área metropolitana de Seattle, e metade desses são homens. Porque 'E.', o barman que eu tinha conhecido há alguns meses atrás, não seria também o irmão da Dra. Cullen, dono de um restaurante?

_E_ meu encontro às escuras.

Fui puxada dos meus devaneios quando Rosalie disse meu nome. "Isabella, esse é o meu irmão, Edward Cullen, famoso dono do restauran-"

Edward cortou-a, coçando a nuca. "É um bar, não um restaurante, Rose. E eu não sou famoso."

"Você serve comida,", ela argumentou antes de se voltar para mim. "Ele está sendo modesto. A Seattle Magazine escreveu um artigo de página inteira sobre o _bar_ dele. Eles elogiaram muito o ambiente, os funcionários _e_ a comida."

Seus olhos brilharam com orgulho enquanto ela se voltava para Edward. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, então me deixe fazer um pouco de alarde sobre meu irmãozinho.

Ela olhou pra mim, dizendo, "Meu irmãozinho _solteiro_." E piscou. A piscadela, estranhamente familiar, era a única semelhança entre os dois que eu conseguia ver.

Rosalie sorriu enquanto me apresentava com um gesto. "Edward, essa é a Doutora Isabella Swan. Ela é uma cirurgiã residente há dois anos, e minha nova aprendiz."

"É ótimo te conhecer, Isa_bella"_. – ele disse.

Meus olhos se estreitaram à sua ênfase na última parte do meu nome. "Também é bom te conhecer, _Edward_."

Ele me deu um sorrisinho antes de sentar ao meu lado na mesa.

Nós dois sentamos em um silêncio estranho, até a garçonete chegar para recolher nossos pedidos. Felizmente, Emmett foi rápido em preencher o silêncio com mais detalhes da sua vida com as três garotinhas.

Sentar ao lado de Edward era uma tortura. Meu corpo conhecia o dele tão bem – seu toque, seu cheiro, seu gosto. E como era quando _ele_ provava o _meu_ gosto. Mas a minha mente rodava. Nós não saíamos em público juntos. Nós tínhamos um sistema. Começava com uma mensagem. Poderia ser algo direto como **Preciso de uma transa, **ou mais explícito **Quero ouvir seus dedos te masturbando enquanto você me chupa**, com uma data e um endereço.

A gente se encontrava. Transava. E ia para casa. Não éramos amantes. Éramos "amigos" com benefícios. Funcionava. Para manter nosso acordo, nós tínhamos regras. E essa porra de encontro certamente estava violando-as.

Eu precisava pensar. E eu não conseguia pensar com ele sentado do meu lado. Seu cheiro característico – perfume misturado com conhaque doce e um cheiro fraco de cigarros, do bar dele – pairava no ar entre nós, invadindo meu espaço. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo a meros centímetros de mim. E eu sabia perfeitamente o que estava escondido por baixo de sua calça social ajustada.

Tirei os pensamentos da minha cabeça e pedi licença para usar o banheiro.

Depois de molhar uma toalha de papel, pressionei-a na minha testa e nuca. Me senti melhor depois de um tempo, e meu rosto flamejante estava voltando à sua cor natural. Abri a porta para voltar para a nossa mesa, e o encontrei ali parado, sua longa silhueta encostada na parede oposta, os tornozelos cruzados. A luz fraca do corredor fazia a pequena argola que ele tinha no canto da sobrancelha brilhar.

A porra da argola, sexy pra caralho.

Imbecil.

"Que infernos você está _fazendo _aqui?" – eu sussurrei gritando entredentes.

"Você planejou isso, não foi?" – ele respondeu com os olhos semicerrados.

"Planejei? Como eu poderia ter planejado essa porra? Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma irmã!"

"Ah, por favor. Quantos Edward Cullens você acha que existem?"

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. "Eu não sabia o seu sobrenome! Eu nem sabia o seu _nome_. Você se apresentou como 'E', e é o único nome pelo qual eu chamo você."

Ele sorriu de canto. "Você costuma ir para a cama com pessoas que você só sabe a primeira inicial do nome?"

"Não!" – eu respondi indignada. "Você sabe que essa é a primeira vez que eu tenho... o que quer que esse acordo seja chamado. Mas e você? Nunca te ocorreu que Bella era apelido de Isabella?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Eu nunca pensei sobre isso, para ser honesto. Porque ela não te chama de Bella, de qualquer maneira?"

"Ela só me chama de Swan ou de Dra. Swan no hospital." Um pensamento me ocorreu, e eu não gostei das sensações que ele me trouxe. "Então, você está saindo em encontros agora? O que aconteceu com a exclusividade?"

"Eu poderia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa." – Sua expressão não me dizia nada. Só de olhar para ele você poderia dizer que estávamos discutindo o tempo.

Eu, por outro lado, senti o rubor subindo pelo meu rosto novamente. "Eu só estava fazendo um favor a Rose, e só porque eu saio com alguém não significa que eu vou transar com ele."

"Bom, é o mesmo aqui, querida. Para ambas as coisas." – ele desdenhou.

Franzi a testa para ele. "Filho da puta."

Edward ignorou meu xingamento. "Então, você é médica, hm? Como é que eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso?"

"Não sei. Como é que _eu_ nunca fiquei sabendo que você é dono daquele bar, hein? Eu pensava que você era só o bartender."

"Então você achou que estava 'se rebaixando', transando com um mero funcionário?" – ele perguntou, fazendo aspas com as mãos.

"Não foi o que eu disse."

"Sabe," – ele disse, me analisando com uma sobrancelha levantada, "Eu não achei que você era do tipinho doutora. Eu normalmente não saio com médicas."

"O que isso significa? E que 'tipo' você achou que eu fosse?" - eu perguntei, imitando suas aspas.

Ele deu de ombros.

"O que você achou que eu estava fazendo todas aquelas vezes que eu não estava disponível, por estar trabalhando a noite inteira no plantão?"

"Não sei." – ele respondeu, dando de ombros de novo. "Prostituta, talvez?"

"Você achou que eu era uma _prostituta_?" – Olhei para ele, incrédula. "E porque eu daria meus serviços de graça para você?"

"Bem... você já _olhou_ para mim?" – ele perguntou, com aquele sorriso umedecedor de calcinhas.

Ele tinha um pouco de razão, mas ainda assim...

"Meu Deus. Você é incorrigível."

"Essa é uma palavra terrivelmente grande para uma prostituta."

"Eu não sou uma prostituta!" – Minhas mãos estavam apertadas em punhos, e eu bati meu pé como uma criança. Minhas bochechas queimaram quando uma mulher saiu do banheiro feminino e me deu um olhar antes de sair.

Edward riu, o som rouco me deixando excitada.

Porra, eu queria que ele não me afetasse desse jeito. Mas aí nosso acordo não seria nem um terço tão bom quanto era.

"Vamos só...voltar para a nossa mesa." – eu disse, olhando para ele com raiva.

"Vai primeiro. Eu odiaria que eles pensassem que nós viemos para cá para uma 'conversa particular'. – ele disse, parecendo entediado. "Mesmo que minha irmã provavelmente adoraria isso. Ela não pode esperar a hora de ter sobrinhos."

O jeito que seu tom de voz suavizou no final da frase me pegou de surpresa. Nós nunca falávamos sobre nossas vidas pessoais. – nossos desejos e ambições. Mas a vulnerabilidade na sua voz que realmente me chocou. Ele sempre era tão seguro de si mesmo. Metido, até. O que era ótimo na nossa situação.

Edward tinha toda a razão em ser metido sobre suas habilidades na cama.

Quando eu sentei de volta na mesa, Rosalie me olhou com seus olhos azuis preocupados. "Está tudo bem?"

"Ah." – Eu fiz um gesto com a mão de uma maneira indiferente. "Claro, tudo bem. Eu tinha alguma coisa no meu olho, e demorou um pouco para sair. Desculpa."

Edward voltou para a mesa e se sentou ao meu lado de novo, deliberadamente pressionando toda a extensão de sua perna contra a minha coxa.

_Puta merda._

* * *

**Regra #5 de Amigos com Benefícios: Nada de conhecer a família ou os amigos um do outro. – nada de bom nisso.**

**Status da regra: Dobrada.**

* * *

**...**

**N/T: **Oi! Estou de volta com mais uma tradução,da mega talentosa GeekChic12!

É uma longfic, com

Espero que gostem, reviews são sempre boas se vocês quiserem dar sugestões,ou simplesmente dizer o que acharam do capítulo.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Nox

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora GeekChic12. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

**Existem regras. Ignore-as e você se fode. E não é no bom sentido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Nox**

**Edward**

Puta merda, ela era tão irritadinha. Eu adorava isso.

Bella se separou um pouco de mim depois que eu encostei minha perna na dela, mas eu não deixei que isso me impedisse. Coloquei minha mão no seu joelho nu e apertei meus dedos. Ela pulou em resposta, mas Rose e Emmett estavam conversando entre si e não perceberam nada.

Sua perna se mexeu , tirando minha mão. Eu dei um sorrisinho para ela. Deixá-la agitada sempre era excitante para mim. O sexo era muito melhor. E é claro que eu esperava ter ela em uma cama até o fim da noite.

"Isabella, tudo bem?" - Rosalie perguntou.

Bella endireitou-se na cadeira e ajeitou sua expressão. "Sim, claro. Como está o molho de espinafre?"

Nossos aperitivos e bebidas tinham sido trazidos enquanto nós não estávamos, e eu decidi tomar um gole do meu Jameson.*

"Ah, está muito bom, mas o bar do Edward serve um muito melhor." - Rosalie sorriu para mim, e eu tentei não revirar os olhos.

Não é como se eu não gostasse da sua atenção. Era só que as vezes parecia que ela estava tentando demais compensar o fato de nosso pai desaprovar minha opção de carreira.

Eu não me importava _muito_ com isso, mas é sempre bom saber que seus pais se orgulham de você, não importa o que faça. Meu pai não enchia mais tanto meu saco, mas eu sabia que ele tinha se decepcionado quando eu larguei a medicina para abrir meu bar. E nenhum dos meus pais gostava muito das minhas tatuagens ou piercings.

"Você mora em Belltown, não é, Isabella? Onde o bar dele, Nox, fica? - Rose perguntou.

"Hmmhmm." - Bella respondeu enquanto pegava seu copo.

"Então você provavelmente já foi lá." - Rose respondeu. - "É um lugar muito popular."

Bella arregalou os olhos e engasgou um pouco com sua água. "Er..._não_." - ela tossiu. - Não, eu acho que não. - Observei suas bochechas tomarem um tom forte de vermelho e cobri uma risada, tossindo em minha mão.

Lembro vividamente da primeira noite que ela entrou no meu bar. Usando um vestido vermelho apertadojunto com saltos que diziam_ 'me coma'. _

Ela não estava de brincadeira.

Seu embaraço era um intenso contraste à imagem confiante que ela havia mostrado quando entrou no Nox aquele dia. Mas eu não estava menos atraído à essa mulher tímida do meu lado do que eu tinha estado com a sedutora daquela noite.

Eu lembrava como tínhamos passado cada segundo do seu tempo no meu bar, no meu escritório, na minha mesa. E, mesmo que ela estivesse mentindo agora, eu sabia que ela se lembrava de tudo tão bem quanto eu.

"Ah, então você definitivamente deveria dar uma olhada uma hora dessas. É o lugar perfeito para relaxar com um martini depois de um dia puxado no hospital." - Rose sorriu.

Bella forçou um sorriso. "Vou me lembrar disso."

Ela estava claramente desconfortável. Inferno, eu também. Mas, minha irmã tinha boas intenções. Eu a agradava, vindo nesses ridículos encontros, porque ela ainda tinha uma noção de que eu precisava arranjar alguém e me casar.

Eu não estava muito interessado nisso agora.

* * *

Depois de uma janta decente, com uma conversa leve, saímos do restaurante aquecido para o ar frio de novembro.

"Bom, foi divertido! Temos que fazer isso de novo um dia desses." - Emmett disse com um grande sorriso.

Bella e eu trocamos olhares.

"Hm..."

"Eu não-"

"Ei, olha aqui um táxi" - minha irmã disse, fazendo sinal. - "Porque vocês dois não dividem? O apartamento da Bella é a caminho do seu, Edward."

Ela era implacável.

Mas ao menos eu conseguiria um final feliz essa noite.

"É uma ótima ideia, - eu disse, sabendo que isso deixaria Bella furiosa. - "Bella?"- Eu abri a porta para ela e deixei-a entrar no carro. Minha mãe me criou um cavalheiro. Mesmo assim, isso não me impediria de foder ela inteira quando chegássemos ao seu apartamento.

Isso é, se ela deixasse.

Bella não olhou para mim, mas eu pude ver suas narinas inflando um pouco. Ela suspirou antes de dar um passo para a frente. "Tudo bem. Foi bom te ver, Emmett." - ela se inclinou para beijar Emmett no rosto, fazendo o mesmo com Rosalie. - "Te vejo amanhã, Rosalie."

"Se divirtam." - Emmett disse, dando uma risada. Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça dele, antes de puxá-lo na direção do carro deles.

Abanei dando tchau antes de entrar no banco de trás do táxi, do lado de Bella.

Porra, ela cheirava tão bem. Raios de sol e garota.

"Duas paradas." - ela disse para o taxista. E falou o seu endereço primeiro.

Eu dei um sorrisinho, sabendo que eu desceria junto com ela. Essa garota nunca conseguia resistir a mim. E era exatamente como eu gostava.

Bella estava sentada o mais longe de mim possível, quase pressionada contra a porta. Silenciosamente, deslizei até ela e deixei minha mão parada ao lado da perna dela, meu mindinho acariciando o a pele exposta da perna dela, na barra do seu vestido.

Ela tremeu de leve.

"Para _Edward."_

Ri do jeito que ela pronunciou meu nome, mas não parei, movendo minha mão mais para cima e me inclinando em cima dela. "Você não quer que eu pare. É isso que a gente faz, Bella. A gente_ fode." - _eu disse no seu ouvido. - "E é ótimo, se você me perguntar."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não gosto disso. Não gosto de saber todas essas coisas sobre você. Isso era supostamente algo completamente simples. E agora..." - ela suspirou. "Agora, é uma bagunça."

"Bella, olha para mim." Esperei até que eu pudesse ver seus olhos para continuar. "Não é uma bagunça. Tudo está bem. Você ainda pode me chamar de 'E', se quiser."

Isso me ganhou um sorriso, e nós estávamos na frente do seu prédio.

"Me deixa subir, vai." - coloquei minha mão na perna dela.

Duas horas depois, sentado em outro táxi, exausto e tentando me manter acordado, sorrindo com os flashes das recentes memórias passando pela minha cabeça.

Meus dedos dentro de Bella, na cozinha, suas costas pressionadas contra o refrigerador.

Bella de joelhos, no quarto, seus lábios cheios me envolvendo por inteiro.

Minhas mãos, apertando o quadril dela, olhando minha pele tatuada contra a pele macia das suas coxas.

_Porra de memórias fantásticas._

Liguei para Garrett para ver se estava tudo bem no bar.

"Tudo ok, chefe." - ele me disse.

_Tudo ok._

A carreira perfeita. O relacionamento perfeito - só sexo, e nada mais.

Eu tinha tudo.

* * *

**Regra #10 de Amigos com Benefícios: Cheguem separados. Aproveite o máximo que puder. Vão embora separados. Nada de dividir táxis ou caronas - pode atrapalhar uma saída rápida.**

**Status da regra: Estilhaçada**

* * *

Oi! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

*Jameson: marca de uísque irlandesa.


	3. Cream Cheese

**Disclaimer: Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas sim da autora GeekChic12. Eu apenas a traduzo.**

* * *

**Existem regras. Ignore-as e você se fode. E não é no bom sentido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Cream Cheese**

**Bella**

_Biip!_

Tá brincando.

_Biip!_

Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro e grunhi.

_Biiip!_

Bufando, peguei meu travesseiro e coloquei-o em cima da cabeça, pressionando para cobrir meus ouvidos.

_Biiiiip!_

Com uma carranca, peguei meu telefone para descobrir quem eu ia ter que _socar_ por me acordar as oito horas da_ porra _da manhã quando eu teria que trabalhar no hospital de noite.

**'E'.**

Que porra...?

"_O que é?" - _atendi o telefone de maneira ríspida.

"Bom dia para você também, raio de sol." - sua voz suave respondeu.

Tinha passado em torno de uma semana desde o desastre no restaurante, e eu tinha lembrado Edward sobre nossas regras. _Algumas _vezes.

"Por que raios você está me ligando? Você conhece as re-"

"Sim, sim. Eu conheço as regras. Escuta, eu deixei minha carteira aí ontem?"

Sempre tão indiferente.

Fechei os olhos e passei a mão no rosto. "Por que você teria deixado a porra da sua carteira aqui?"

Escutei uma risada sarcástica. "Bom, amor, eu lembro perfeitamente de você quase arrancar minhas calças fora para chegar ao pote dourado."

Revirei os olhos mas ao mesmo tempo alonguei meus músculos tensos, tremendo um pouco com as memórias da noite anterior.

Edward era muito bom.

Ele era _sempre _muito bom.

"Tá, tá. Só um segundo."

Cobri meu corpo nu com meu robe favorito, coloquei meu celular no bolso e mexi nas roupas ainda espalhadas pelo chão do meu quarto.

Sem achar nada, fui para a sala. "É cedo demais pra isso, caralho." - grunhi.

"Eu ouvi isso!" - ouvi seu grito pelo aparelho.

"Bom, eu disse em voz alta!"

Edward riu de novo.

Merdinha.

Procurando pelas almofadas do meu sofá, tive resultados. Puxei a carteira de couro preto macio e abri-a.

Até sua foto da carteira de motorista exalava sexo. Cabelo bagunçado, olhar intenso, sorrisinho.

_Ridículo._

Coloquei o telefone na orelha de novo. "Achei."

"Perfeito. Estou chegando aí."

Meu estômago deu uma reviravolta. _Que porra é essa? _"Você já estava vindo para cá?"

"Sim. Eu tinha quase certeza de que minha carteira estava ai, e não quis que você perdesse tempo me esperando, sendo que tem plantão no hospital hoje."

Tirei o telefone do ouvido, em boa parte para checar o nome na chamada. Isso era muito legal da parte dele, na verdade.

Não que ele não fosse legal.

Às vezes.

Menos de um minuto depois, Edward estava na minha porta. Eu ainda estava com o celular na mão, vestida com o meu robe... fino... e de seda.

_Merda._

Abri a porta com a carteira na mão, esperando que ele a pegasse e fosse embora. Edward, contudo, ignorou minha mão estendida e passou por mim.

"O que você está fa-"

"Te trouxe croissants. Você tem cream cheese?"

"Uh..."

Como ele conseguia me deixar sem palavras desse jeito?

Ah, sim. O caminhar sexy.

Imbecil.

Me distrai com suas pernas longas naquele jeans tão bem ajustado, enquanto ele andava pela minha cozinha. Seu suéter preto se moldava ao seu peito, e a droga dos meus mamilos responderam a isso.

Puta que pariu, ele me deixava furiosa.

E tão excitada.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas grossas para mim, abrindo a porta da minha geladeira. "Cream cheese?"

"Hm. Sim, sim. Primeira prateleira."

Ele tirou o cream cheese, largando os croissants na bancada. Eu obviamente o tinha encarado por tempo demais.

Ele achou uma faca, puxou suas mangas e começou a espalhar o cream cheese.

"Eu tenho croissants aqui também, sabe?" - Andei até a ponta da cozinha, me mantendo a uma boa distância dele.

"É, bem, eu achei que fosse o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ter te acordado tão cedo. Eu tenho uma reunião em uma hora, e eu realmente precisava da minha carteira."

Assisti-o trabalhando e comecei a salivar. Tanto pela comida - o cheiro de canela subia pelo ar até mim - quanto pelo jeito que os tendões e músculos dos braços de Edward se mexiam, intrincados com tatuagens coloridas.

"Hmhm." - Eu mal tinha ouvido.

Edward olhou para mim então. Seus olhos me percorreram, na verdade. Eles pararam no meu peito, depois se detiveram nas minhas pernas descobertas.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele colocou a ponta do dedão na boca, lambendo o pouco de cream cheese que tinha ali.

Então ele levantou a porra da sobrancelha com piercing.

_Desafio aceito._

Me joguei nele, enquanto ele se virava para me pegar. Ele me segurou pela bunda enquanto meus braços e pernas se enrolavam no seu torso, e ataquei a pele do seu pescoço com os meus lábios.

Edward nos virou e me sentou na bancada. Seus dedos fizeram um rápido trabalho do nó do meu robe, abrindo-o e incendiando minha pele com o seu olhar quente. Descansei meu peso nas minhas mãos enquanto ele apertava meus seios, colocando um na boca.

Seu quadril, coberto pelo jeans, esfregava na minha pele nua, incitando um longo gemido meu enquanto ele continuava lambendo e sugando.

"_Merda_"- engasguei quando ele me mordeu, o momento rápido de dor me fazendo ter vontade de ser preenchida.

Edward ajudou minhas mãos frenéticas a tirarem seu suéter. Ele então desabotoou seu jeans e colocou a mão no bolso de trás por hábito. Ele procurou seus bolsos desesperadamente.

"Procurando por isso?" - perguntei sorrindo, segurando sua carteira.

Ele realmente estendeu as mãos, tentando pegá-la, e eu dei risada.

Dois longos dedos entrando em mim me calaram. Minha cabeça caiu para trás, batendo no armário, e eu deixei a carteira cair. Edward pegou-a do chão, tirando uma camisinha com uma mão enquanto a outra me fodia.

Meu olhar parou nos músculos do seu torso e ombros, enquanto seus braços trabalhavam furiosamente nas suas tarefas.

Gemi alto com a perda dos seus dedos.

"Preciso...estar dentro de você." - ele balbuciou, abrindo o pacote e desenrolando a camisinha.

Gemi um '_por favor'_, enquanto ele se alinhava na minha entrada, passando minha umidade na ponta do seu pênis por um segundo, antes de entrar em mim de uma vez só.

"Ah, Deus." - suspirei com a sensação dele se mexendo dentro de mim. Era o mais esplêndido espécime que eu já tinha tido o prazer de conhecer - longo e grosso de um jeito que passava pelos meus pontos mais sensíveis, nunca me deixando insatisfeita.

Uma raridade para mim.

Minhas pernas voltaram a apertá-lo, e eu levei uma mão até sua nuca, agarrando os cabelos ali e puxando-o de volta para mim cada vez que ele saia, ansiosa para assisti-lo saindo e entrando de mim mais uma vez.

Edward grunhiu, seus quadris repetindo o movimento de novo e de novo, até que de repente ele me levantou da bancada, sustentando meu peso totalmente. Gritei quando ele me preencheu completamente, a pontada de dor fazendo meus olhos se fecharem com força.

Apertei-o repetidamente enquanto ele nos levava para fora da cozinha. "Puta merda, isso é bom." - Edward gemeu.

Só conseguimos chegar até a mesa da sala.

Ele me deitou nela, a madeira fria em contraste com a minha pele quente, e me fodeu até que eu não visse mais nada.

* * *

Coloquei meu robe de volta e ele se vestiu.

Nenhum de nós disse palavra.

Não fizemos contato visual.

A atmosfera de desejo tinha evaporado, e era estranhamente desconfortável.

A espontaneidade e a pura intensidade do nosso sexo tinha me chocado. E tinha chocado Edward também, a julgar pelo jeito que ele ficava limpando a garganta e olhando para o chão.

Nós realmente não conseguíamos ficar juntos por mais de 10 minutos sem arrancar as roupas um do outro?

Deus, nós dois éramos animais.

"Eu vou, hm, é" - ele pegou a carteira da bancada e limpou a garganta de novo. - "Obrigada." - ele disse, segurando-a no ar por um segundo antes de guardá-la.

"É. A gente se vê." - eu disse, enquanto ele andava até a porta. - "E obrigada pelos croissants!" - falei enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele.

Fiquei ali parada em um estupor, encarando minha mesa de jantar e mordendo a unha do dedão.

Isso não era nada bom.

Obviamente, tínhamos transado várias vezes antes, mas eu sempre sentia que era nos meus termos, de um jeito ou de outro. Contudo, dessa vez, eu não senti controle nenhum. Meu corpo tomou conta, e esqueci todo o resto.

Coisas como as regras, que pareciam, cada vez mais, estarem se quebrando.

Eu sabia que nenhum de nós tinha culpa por quebrar a regra do "nada de conhecer amigos ou família", e que ele tinha tido uma boa razão para me ligar hoje de manhã. Ainda assim, eu não podia deixar isso escapar das minhas mãos.

As regras existiam por uma razão.

Fui para o banho e tentei me focar na coisa mais importante na minha vida - meu trabalho.

Ser uma cirurgiã era um trabalho difícil. Eu não tinha tempo para relacionamentos, e mesmo se tivesse, eu já tinha tentado antes. Não servia para a minha vida nesse momento.

Agora, isso era o que funcionava para mim, e eu tinha que fazer tudo no meu poder para que continuasse assim. Eu não podia deixar que outra regra fosse quebrada ou ignorada.

Isso seria um erro fudido, e um dos piores.

* * *

**Regra #5 dos Amigos com Benefícios: Nada de ligar no dia seguinte. A não ser que seja para marcar o próximo encontro.**

**Status da regra: Detonada**

* * *

**Resolvi postar esse capítulo hoje para compensar a demora do último!**

**Obrigada por ler!**

**Beijos e até o próximo.**


End file.
